School Reports
by pinkswallowsun
Summary: A series of drabbles from Harry and Nikki's days at school, showing how their experiences as a child could have shaped the person we know them to be.  Reviews much appriciated xxx
1. Harry Cunningham, Year 5 Report

**School Reports**

**Sorry everyone, I accidently wiped out the original first chapter and replaced it with chapter 3, so I'm having to redo the author's note. Basically, this is a series of short drabbles about Harry and Nikki at school, and does exactly what it says on the tin. Enjoy, and if you haven't done so yet, please leave a review :)**

**Flossie xxx**

**Harry Cunningham, Year 5**

**Greenfield Primary School**

**-1983**

**English:**

Despite Harry's achieving a good mark in his end-of-year test, his levels of concentration in English lessons this year have been erratic and his enthusiasm somewhat lacking. When cornered, Harry will provide intelligent input to lessons and class discussions, although without constant encouragement to participate he is easily distracted by his peers. He has also missed a number of homework deadlines. However, on the whole Harry has made decent progress in English this year, improving his spelling vocabulary and comprehension skills. Next year, Harry should focus on improving the quality of his handwriting and concentrating better during class time. He should also aim to read a variety of different fictional stories over the summer holidays, something which I feel will help him greatly in coming up with his own ideas for creative writing.

**Maths:**

Harry has a great deal of ability in this subject and has made good progress this year, as proven by his excellent end-of-year test score. However, he is somewhat reluctant to learn his times tables, and should be encouraged to work on these over the summer holidays. Harry has a good grasp of fractions and decimals, although he needs to take care in his written work in order to avoid basic and careless mistakes, and at times, easily loses his focus. Should Harry improve his concentration and accuracy next year, I am confident that he shall continue to flourish in Mathematics in Year 6.

**Science:**

Harry has a great deal of enthusiasm for this subject, and has participated fully in all aspects of Science lessons this year. He has performed well in every topic area covered each term, and shows a detailed understanding of some of the more difficult aspects of Year 5 Science. However, when working alongside his peers on practical experiments, Harry can behave irresponsibly and lose focus, sometimes leading to avoidable accidents. If Harry works on maintaining his concentration on the task in hand in Science next year, there is no reason he will not do himself justice in his SATS tests.

**French:**

Harry has made good progress in French lessons this year. He has an excellent grasp of all vocabulary covered, including parts of the body, animals, food and weather, and has a basic understanding of French grammar, although his concentration levels vary greatly from lesson to lesson. However, in general he participates well in class; something which I hope will continue into his final year of primary education.

**History:**

Although an active member of the class, Harry has been rather reluctant to engage fully in History lessons this year. When the topic interests him, Harry works carefully and conscientiously; for example, he produced a detailed and well-researched poster on the invention of the airplane. However, he can be easily distracted when the subject in question is not so much to his taste; something which must improve next year if Harry is to continue to make progress in History.

**Geography:**

Harry has mostly worked well in Geography this year, as has made decent progress as a result. He is confident in reading a map and using a compass, and is able to describe physical and human features of the geographic world with a great degree of accuracy. Next year, Harry should focus on avoiding distractions and inappropriate behaviour and improve his concentration, which will help him continue to do well in this subject.

**PE:**

Harry seems to enjoy all aspects of his PE lessons and participates with much enthusiasm, however, he often gets carried away and lacks and respect attention to the rules of team sports at times. This is a shame, as Harry does have a great deal of energy and physical capability; sadly he does not always channel this into the given activity. Harry has also grown in confidence in swimming lessons this year, although the technique he has developed is somewhat unique. He has particularly enjoyed football and welcomed the opportunity to play on the school team. In general, Harry cooperates well with his classmates, though next year he should aim to develop his teamwork skills and make more of an effort to listen to instructions.

**Music:**

Harry has needed some encouragement to fully participate in music lessons this year. Although he does enjoy using musical instruments in group improvisation work, he can be reluctant to sing, even when encouraged. When prompted, Harry can accurately describe differences between music from various cultures and is beginning to develop an awareness of pitch, something which, when mastered, will greatly improve his singing ability.

**Art:**

Although he is currently displaying little in the way of natural talent in this subject, Harry always tries hard and completes his work to the best of his ability. He particularly enjoys working with paints and can use colour and pattern well, although he does need to work on reducing the amount of mess he makes over the course of the lesson. This would make Harry's life much easier in terms of packing away at the end of the lesson, and avoid him having to give up his lunch break to clean his desk and surrounding areas.


	2. Nicola Alexander, Grade 4 Report

**You all seemed to enjoy the first chapter so much that I thought I'd let you have this now :) This is Nikki's school report from the same age as Harry's in chapter 1, but it's slightly different because the South African school system is different to the British one. Grade 4 is the equivalent of year 5, so Nikki would have been 10, and some of the subjects on the South African curriculum are also different, so I've checked and matched it up :) I have also checked what Nikki said her old school was called in 'Home', not that I'm a perfectionist or anything!**

**This one isn't quite as funny as Harry's I don't think, as Nikki's personality is so different, but I've tried to write her as I imagine her aged 10. A bit of a little miss perfect, until we get to PE, that is! If there's anything you'd like to see in later chapters then please let me know; I'm thinking of including letters home to parents about their little angel's not so angelic-like behaviour too, if anyone has any ideas as to the sorts of things Harry and Nikki might have got up to! I think it's safe to say I am having WAY too much fun with this!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**Love Flossie xxx**

**Nicola Alexander, Grade 4**

**St Bernadette's Preparatory School**

**-1987**

**English:**

Nicola has worked well in English this year, and although a quiet member of the class at times, she provides well-thought out and developed answers when prompted. She has a remarkably broad vocabulary for a child of her age, and displays a constant desire to learn in English lessons. Nicola regularly scores highly in class comprehension exercises and spelling tests, and her homework as a rule is completed to the best of her ability and handed in on time. As she progresses into Grade 5 next year, Nicola should try to volunteer answers more frequently during lessons, as this will help to increase her confidence in both verbal and written work.

**Afrikaans:**

Throughout the year Nicola has demonstrated a sound grounding in this subject. She understands a great deal of vocabulary and is able to write fluently, making use of sophisticated grammar and punctuation. Nicola is able to understand complex sentences both verbally and in the form of comprehension tests, and con confidently hold a conversation with both adults and peers. It has been a pleasure to teach Nicola this year and I look forward to seeing her progress as she enters into Grade 5.

**Maths:**

Nicola is a quiet yet confident worker in this subject, and has a mature understanding of numbers. She has a solid grasp of her times tables and is a determined worker, showing remarkable self-motivation in the face of a difficult problem. Nicola rarely becomes distracted and completes all work to a high standard; her homework is always diligently checked and neatly presented. However, I would like to see Nicola contribute more of her thoughts to the class next year, as she tends to work out a problem for herself and fail to share her insight with the whole group. On the whole, however, she is a sound worker and should continue to make good progress next year.

**Natural Science:**

Nicola has worked very well in Natural Science this year. She has a natural curiosity relating to the world around her and is quick to ask questions, although some of her queries can be to do with complex scientific theories and difficult to explain to a 10 year old; perhaps she would be better off asking these questions at home. Nicola has a solid grasp of all work covered this year, and always participates with great enthusiasm. Her project book on butterflies was a well-researched and beautifully presented piece of work which reflects well on her ability in this subject.

**Social Sciences:**

Nicola has worked hard in this subject this year, and shows a great deal of interest in all lessons. She is able to read basic maps and correctly name the majority of countries in the African continent, making only a few basic errors. Nicola has also been a quiet yet enthusiastic worker during class history lessons, learning about both Boer and Native South African culture, and has a decent knowledge of key dates and events. Should Nicola continue to work hard next year, I am confident she shall make excellent progress.

**Xhosa:**

Nicola has made a good start to learning Xhosa this year, and has scored well in the majority of class vocabulary tests. She concentrates well and can recall a basic range of words and phrases, as well as understand simple text and oral passages. However, she can rather quiet in lessons, and improving her level of contribution to class work will help her to practise new vocabulary and gain a solid understanding of the language. I hope she shall continue to work hard next year and continue to make good progress.

**Sport:**

If only Nicola were to try as hard during school sports lessons as she does at getting out of them, then I feel she would make some progress. Perhaps Nicola is aware that she is smaller and slighter than many of her peers, and therefore lacking in physical strength in comparison. Whatever the reason, she is incredibly reluctant to participate in these lessons and her repertoire of excuses out of Sport is a rapidly expanding one. Nicola only shows any interest in dance and gymnastics, which she is uncharacteristically enthusiastic about, while she seems to loathe team sports and when she does begrudgingly join in, does so with minimum effort. I can only hope this attitude will be significantly improved next year.

**Art:**

Nicola is a tidy and conscientious worker, and seems to have enjoyed her Art lessons this year. She has enjoyed working with clay to produce an African Tribal mask, and demonstrated neat and controlled painting skills while decorating this. I hope Nicola shall continue to take an interest in the subject and make good progress as she continues into grade 5.


	3. Harry Cunningham, Year 10 Report

**I wouldn't be surprised if you'd all forgotten about this, it's been such a long time since I last updated! Blame GCSEs :( But they're over now, which means I can get on with writing :) **

**We're back to Harry in this one, but I haven't written Nikki's one yet, so if you have any ideas/suggestions for her year 10 report or for new chapters, then please let me know! And don't forget to review! And thanks to Heleni0 and Lizzi, and anyone else who noticed the link between Nikki's facial reconstructions and the Clay Mask in Art! Glad you're following my trail of thought! **

**Love Flossie xxx**

**Harry Cunningham, Year 10**

**St Joseph's Secondary School**

**-1988**

**English:**

Although a bright member of the class, the quality of Harry's classwork seems to be greatly dependent on which of his peers he works next to, and his homework essays on the TV schedule of the previous evening. When he focuses on the task in hand, Harry is able to write detailed and intelligent essays through which he provides valuable insight; it is a pity that not all of his work is completed to this standard. Harry achieved a commendable mark in his end of year exam, which I hope will show him what he is capable of when he concentrates fully, and inspire him to pay more attention in lessons next year. He should also aim to improve the quality of his handwriting prior to his GCSE examinations to ensure that his work can be fully comprehended.

**Maths:**

Harry has made good progress in Maths this year, taking to the more complex areas of this subject with ease. He has an excellent understanding of calculus, despite his tendency to become easily distracted during lessons, and also showed initiative in his tackling of harder questions in his recent examination. However, Harry is still prone to careless mistakes, and should ensure that he checks his work thoroughly for any avoidable errors. If he can reduce the number of marks lost on easier questions in this way, I have no doubt that Harry shall achieve an excellent mark in his GCSE examination next year.

**Biology:**

Harry has approached his Biology lessons with commendable enthusiasm this year, and has been a pleasure to teach. Although he can sometimes become distracted, in general Harry throws himself into the task in hand, and particularly enjoys practical lessons. He showed a particular interest in a recent lesson on dissection, embracing what some find an unpleasant topic with remarkable enthusiasm, although perhaps a slight lack of respect for his rat. Harry achieved a good mark in his summer exam, and I am confident that he shall continue to make good progress next year.

**Chemistry:**

Harry has been an active and enthusiastic member of his Chemistry class this year, and has made good progress. He has an excellent memory for equations and appears confident in all areas of the GCSE course covered so far, despite his fluctuating concentration levels in lessons. Although Harry is able to not devote his full attention to lessons and still understand the concepts covered in class at present, this will become increasingly difficult as he progresses into Year 11. Therefore, Harry's target for next year is to focus fully in lessons, and avoid becoming distracted by his peers.

**Physics:**

Although Harry has made some progress in Physics this year, his concentration in lessons is often lacking, and I get the impression that he finds this subject rather dull. This is a pity, as Harry does appear to have great potential, if only he could apply himself to the task in hand and restrain himself from discussing the weekend football with his classmates. If Harry can improve his concentration next year and make more of an effort with his homework assignments, then a considerable improvement in his grades should be seen.

**French:**

Harry has been a lively member of the class this year, and has a good grasp of the French language. He has scored well in vocab tests throughout the year, and can make good use of grammar and tenses. Harry is confident in oral work and can respond accurately to complex questions, however, he is prone to basic errors in his written work, errors which could be easily avoided were he to take the time to check through his work before completion. Despite this, Harry has made decent progress and is predicted to do well in his French GCSE next year, provided he takes care to avoid these 'silly' mistakes.

**Geography:**

Harry has worked well in Geography classes this year, making sound progress in all aspects of the course. He worked well on our recent field trip to the Peak District, collecting information and soil samples, and produced a well-detailed project book in class as a follow-up, albeit a little difficult to read. Harry's excellent summer exam result reflected the hard work he has put into this subject over the past year, and he should be proud of his achievements this year.

**History:**

Harry's progress in this subject has been varied this year. While he does sometimes hold his focus for the most part of the lesson, he spends the majority of class time becoming easily distracted by his peers, and sadly the quality of his written work has suffered due to this. Harry's summer exam mark of just 28% was a bitter disappointment, and one which I hope will hit home to him the importance of paying attention in class and writing detailed notes from which to revise. Harry should also be reminded to ask for help if needed, rather than brushing over difficult areas and moving on. Should Harry take these steps to ensure he is making the most of time spent in class, he is sure to see a significant improvement in his marks in time for his GCSE examinations.

**PE:**

Harry has embraced GCSE PE with profound enthusiasm, and has showed particular aptitude for the theoretical side of this course. He is able to name most parts of the body accurately and state the functions of key muscle groups and certain organs, in the context of sport and exercise. Harry has also worked hard at the physical aspect of the course, making progress at a number of team sports, and maximising his effort at improving his swimming stroke.

**Form Tutor Comment:**

Harry is a popular and lively member of the class and clearly has a great deal of potential. Although at times he still becomes easily distracted and can behave inappropriately when influenced by others, Harry has matured greatly this year, and appears to have made good progress in the majority of his subjects. Should Harry listen to the advice of his subject teachers carefully and continue to work well as he progresses into Year 11, as well as aim to keep out of trouble, as previously discussed, I am confident he shall be successful in his exams next year, and I wish him all the best for the future.


	4. Nicola Alexander, Year 10 Report

**I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's been ages since I updated this. And I am ashamed to say that I have no excuse. Although hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) and there weren't so many reviews for the last chapter, so if you guys promise to review, then I promise to update faster. Deal? :) **

**This is Nikki's year 10 report, so the year her mother died and she moved to England. And so this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever had to move to a different school system in a foreign country- it's not always easy! I have tried to make this tie in with the series as much as possible- the name of Nikki's school is correct, as is her Philosophy GCSE (I think that was mentioned in an episode from series 9 or 10?) She's doing German rather than French because I don't think either are studied much in mainstream SA schools (correct me if I'm wrong!) but Afrikaans is spoken there and German would be easier than French to pick up for an Afrikaans speaker. And somehow I always had Nikki down as a bit of an arty type, maybe because of the facial reconstructions :) I haven't given her the easiest time at school because I think that could be why she is the way she is as an adult… anyway, I'm going to stop blabbing now, let me know what you think :)**

**Love Flossie xxx**

**Nicola Alexander, year 10**

**Abbots' Secondary School**

**1992**

**English:**

Despite arriving at a difficult point in the year in terms of classwork, Nikki has done exceptionally well throughout the year and should be proud of her achievements. Her homework essays are always completed to a high standard and handed in on time, and reflect the great deal of capability she has in this subject, and all the hard work she puts in. However, Nikki is still very reluctant to 'mix in' with her peers for group and partner work and greatly prefers to work independently; something which should be worked on next year as she progresses into her GCSE year.

**Maths:**

Nikki has made fantastic progress since her arrival in February, embracing the harder aspects of the GCSE mathematics course with ease. She is reluctant to contribute to class discussions even when encouraged, however, her independent work shows a detailed understanding of harder topics such as calculus, trigonometry and complex algebra. Should Nikki continue to work at her current level next year and make a little more effort to offer her insight in class, I am confident she shall achieve an excellent grade in her GCSE exam, and display the potential to progress onto further Maths next year for A level.

**Biology:**

Nikki has been a quiet and diligent member of the class for the later part of this academic year, much preferring to work alone than with another member of the class. She is clearly an exceptionally bright student and has a natural curiosity concerning this subject; something which should be greatly encouraged in her as she progresses into her GCSE year and ultimately on to A level studies. Nikki achieved a high mark of 94% in her Biology end-of-year examination, however, her recent pair work project on the function of the pancreas and diabetes was a disappointment; I do not feel that Nikki engaged enough with her partner to make the project a success. Next year, Nikki should work on contributing more to pair and group work in order to share her insight with her peers, and make all aspects of her work something to be proud of.

**Chemistry:**

Nikki has worked well in Chemistry this year, despite a shaky start. When she first arrived in February Nikki struggled slightly with some of the harder elements of the course which I understand she had not covered at her previous school, however, her hard work throughout the year has ensured that she has caught up, and made fantastic progress in the summer term. Nikki's high mark in her end-of-year exam is a testimony to her achievement, and I hope she continues to make such excellent progress next year.

**Physics: **

Although a very quiet member of the science class and somewhat reluctant to contribute to lessons, Nikki has worked well this year, and has gained an in-depth understanding of all topic areas covered. However, I am rather concerned about her interaction with her classmates during lessons. Nikki tends to be extremely withdrawn from her peers, reluctant to participate in group work and more often than not the student left over when the class are instructed to pair up. I understand that this year has not been a particularly easy one for Nikki, but she does still need to make an effort to mix in with her classmates and makes friends, as this will undoubtedly have a positive impact on her academic performance.

**German:**

I understand that Nikki has found German particularly difficult this year, having not had the opportunity to study it at her previous school. However, she has worked incredibly hard in order to catch up with the rest of the class, and her knowledge of Afrikaans has greatly aided her in learning new German vocabulary, and adapting to German grammar. She can be rather shy in speaking tasks and needs to work on making her accent sound more authentic, but her written work is constantly improving and should she continue to work hard over the summer and next year, she will be perfectly capable of gaining a good grade in her German GCSE.

**History:**

Nikki has worked hard throughout the year in History, and should be congratulated on her excellent result in her end-of-year exam. When she arrived in February her knowledge of British history was rather patchy, but a considerable improvement has been seen throughout the year due to her hard work and dedication. Despite being an extremely quiet member of the class, Nikki has been a pleasure to teach and I greatly look forward to her continued progress next year.

**Philosophy:**

Nikki's progress in Philosophy lessons this year is evident by her outstanding mark in her end-of-year exam; something which she should certainly be proud of. However, next year I would like to see Nikki engaging a little more in class discussions and debates, something which she is currently rather unwilling to do. It is clear from the high standard of her essays that Nikki has a great deal to contribute, and doing so is something she should work hard on next year.

**Art:**

Nikki seems to have enjoyed art lessons this year, producing an impressive and varied array of artwork pieces. She has particularly excelled in clay work, as well as creating a number of paintings on the theme of 'Family', exploring a darker side of this topic area. Over the summer holiday, Nikki should aim to continue work in her sketch book inspired by her own experiences and work of artists whom she admires, in order to ensure that she is on track for a good grade in her overall GCSE mark next year.

**Form Tutor Comment:**

This has been an incredibly difficult year for Nikki; settling into a new school in the middle of an exam course would be tough on any teenager, particularly one who has suffered the loss of a parent and experienced a move to a new country, as Nikki has done. Despite these difficulties, her academic progress has not been hindered, as can be seen from her excellent exam results. However, I do have some concerns about how Nikki has settled into school over the past 6 months. She does not seem to have yet established a bond with any of her classmates, and I believe it is this which is causing her to be so quiet and withdrawn in lessons. I would greatly appreciate your input as a parent next year to ensure that Nikki forms some friendships with other members of the class, which will aid her greatly in navigating her way through the stress of GCSE examinations.


	5. Harry Cunningham, Recpetion Report

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this fic has been horribly neglected recently. I have no excuse; I have to admit that I forgot about this- thank you to EmmaJ1996 for reminding me! There weren't many reviews for the last chapter of this though, so I'll do you a deal; if you want more updates, then please do review! I'm not sure this chapter is brilliant, but if I get enough reviews then I promise the next one will be better! So, hope you enjoy this one, and please let me know if you want more :)**

**Love Flossie xxx**

**Harry Cunningham, Reception**

**Greenfield Primary School**

**December 1978**

**Literacy:**

Although his behaviour is challenging at times, Harry has made a good start to Literacy this term. He is able to write his name reasonably legibly and has been working hard to improve the overall quality of his handwriting. He is also progressing well in terms of reading and is now able to read aloud independently. However, despite his progress this term Harry is easily distracted and it can be difficult to control him at times. When placed next to his friends in class Harry is prone to abandoning his work in favour of chatting and time wasting, something which needs to change in order for Harry to make good progress next term.

**Numeracy:**

Despite a few initial teething problems, Harry has settled down in Numeracy lessons this term and when he gives a task his full attention. He has become confident in addition and subtraction and can name a broad selection of both 2D and 3D shapes, although he should be discouraged from using the learning apparatus as weaponry with the other members of his numeracy table. On the whole, however, Harry has been a stimulating pupil to teach this term and I hope he will continue to make good progress in the New Year.

**Science:**

Harry seems to enjoy Science lessons, and has taken part in class work with great enthusiasm this term. He is able to name all major parts of the body with great confidence and recently enjoyed our class trip to the local woods in search of woodland insects, although perhaps his respect for other living organisms is something which needs to be worked on at home. All in all, however, I have enjoyed teaching Harry this term and look forward to seeing him progress in January.

**Art:**

Harry has approached his Art lessons with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm so far this year, something which, although should not be discouraged, can make clearing up at the end of a session quite a challenge. Harry has painted a wonderful selection of airplane pictures in Art using poster paint and is beginning to learn to use the paint in moderation. He is also starting to grasp the concept of using a paintbrush, rather than his fingers, to paint a picture, something which Harry is finding to produce much more satisfactory results. Next term, Harry should focus on reducing the amount of mess he makes whilst continuing to show a keen interest in artwork.

**Music:**

Harry appears to have enjoyed music lessons this term, however, he becomes very easily distracted by his peers and is prone to silliness, something which he needs to grow out of if he is to make any progress in music this year. Despite his short attention span Harry is able to correctly name a variety of basic percussion and tuned instruments, and, although not pitch-perfect, is an enthusiastic singer at times. He has also taken part in a number of class 'compositions', albeit begrudgingly. Next term, I would like to see Harry put a little more effort and concentration into music lessons, which I feel would allow his to get more out of this aspect of the curriculum.

**PE:**

This term, the reception class have been using their PE time to take part in swimming lessons, learning basic swimming strokes and water safety. Harry seems to have enjoyed this and tries hard in lessons, and despite a shaky start is now progressing well. He is now able to swim a width of the pool unaided, a great achievement given his reluctance to participate at all at the beginning of the year. However, I do think Harry would make considerably more progress if he could remember to bring his swimming kit to lessons, as he tends to waste time mislaying his PE bag; valuable time which would be better spent participating in lessons. Therefore, I suggest that Harry should be encouraged to take on a little more responsibility for his possessions at home, so that this new-found independence can be used to his advantage at school.

**General Comment:**

Harry has settled in well this term and is a bright, lively and popular member of the class. He has made a number of friends and is also an active member of the class during lessons, frequently participating and offering answers in whole class and group work. Harry should now focus on improving his concentration levels in order to get the most out of his lessons, a skill that will prove invaluable to him throughout his school life and indeed in the future.


End file.
